


although we never said it to eachother, i think we both knew

by bipun



Series: scientist shenanigans [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: fenton finds a note left by gyro. gyro has a magical boyfriend.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose/Poe de Spell
Series: scientist shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957693
Kudos: 12





	although we never said it to eachother, i think we both knew

**Author's Note:**

> (this is like the 3rd or 4th time i've had to re-write the author's motes, please send help-)
> 
> hey so i've wanted to write this ship ever since some friends of mine on ducktwt came up with the ship a few days ago.
> 
> this fic was inspired by a prompt that one of my mutuals, @rebelmallard, posted on twitter, about gyro leaving a note to fenton after running away with poe.
> 
> it made me emotional so here we fuckin are.
> 
> also it was impossible until today to tag the ship.
> 
> this is very short, sorry- i'll probably write more in the next chapter, bc gypoe-
> 
> also fuck you i put a fourth wall break in the fic bc reasons-

As Fenton opened the door to the lab, he felt like something was off, but ge couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was.

He looked around and couldn't find Gyro anywhere.

"Strange...", Fenton mumbled to himself.

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings well enough to prevent himself from bumping into Manny the headless man-horse's chest.

"Oh! Manny!", the duck yelped in surprise. "Have you... Have you seen Dr. Gearloose anywhere?"

Manny stomped his hooves in response

"Oh.", Fenton responded. He sighed. "Well, did he leave anything behind? Any clue that may reveal where he went?"

The headless man-horse gestured to a desk with a note on it.  
Gasping, Fenton ran to the desk and picked up the note.

He read the note quietly to himself.

"Although we never said it to eachother, I think we both knew. -Gyro"

Fenton sighed.

As he was about to leave the lab, feeling very down at the moment, he noticed a black feather on the floor. He picked it up to get a closer look.  
This wasn't just any feather, this was a feather from a non-sapient raven.  
Fenton had never met a raven before, let alone a non-sapient one.

He looked at Manny, confused.

As if reading Fenton's mind, Manny just shrugged.

"I... I hope Dr. Gearloose is okay...", Fenton sighed. He re-read the note, a faint smile forming on his beak. "I didm't know he felt the same way I do..." he paiused. "I mean, I assume that's what this note means-"

Manny just stood there.  
If he could show facial expressions, he would be giving the reader of this chapter a knowing look.


End file.
